


A List of Reasons

by amaltheasshole



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: D slur, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Rich and Jake aren't major characters in this, for those wondering expensive boyf riends is the ot3 of Rich Michael and jeremy, i must be known for death and destruction, this is the first fluffy thing I've written this isn't what I want to be known for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaltheasshole/pseuds/amaltheasshole
Summary: "We pretended to be lesbian lovers to get some creepy guy off my back but I actually really liked it so?"





	A List of Reasons

Brooke was tired of this guy asking her for her number and talking so obnoxiously drunk. She told him to back off multiple times, but he kept talking.

Brooke got up to go meet with Chloe so they could get out as soon as they could. However, the man had much different plans. Brooke held her shoulder being grabbed quite roughly and pushed back against the wall. The man propped himself on his hand, pressed next to her head on the quite cold walls.

"C'mon, aren't you gonna stay a little longer?" He asked. Brooke could smell the awful alcohol smell on his breath.

"You better back the fuck up before you get smacked the fuck up." Brooke blurted. She wasn't lying. She was about ten seconds away from kicking this guy in the crotch.

The man laughed. "Babe, I just wanna hang out a bit. No need to be so violent."

"Brooke!" A voice called from behind the man. Brooke saw Chloe over his shoulder. Chloe pushed the guy to the side. "Brooke, we have to go, Jake said he needed some help. Something about his wheelchair."

"So, who might you be?" The man asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm Chloe." She said, smiling. Brooke did not expect the next words to come out of Chole's mouth.

"I'm her girlfriend."

Brooke felt her face flush. It didn't help that a couple people around the situation going down knew who they both were. Brooke felt like all of them were watching and now thought something was happening between the two.

"Oh, a couple of dykes, huh?" The man smiled. God, he was disgusting. "Prove it."

"Prove what?" Chloe asked.

"Prove we're dating, Chlo." Brooke explained, feeling a bit hot.

Chloe shrugged. "Alright then." Chloe said, before pulling Brooke close to her and pressing their lips together. Brooke felt her face flush even worse.

It felt...good. Brooke reached up to place her hand on Chloe's cheek. She felt a pit in her stomach, but strangely in a good way. She felt the pit deepen once Chloe pulled back.

"C'mon, Brooke, Jake's probably waiting for us." She said, pulling Brooke's hand with her as the walked out of the club. Brooke forgot about the man until she remember and looked back to see if he was following. Thank god, he wasn't.

Brooke knew the whole thing was a ploy to get her out of what happened. After all, Jake got out of his wheelchair three months ago.

-

"So, in short, Chloe kissed me and I don't know it I can look her in the eyes the same." Brooke explained, laying back in her bed.

"But in a good way, right?" Rich asked.

"I mean, if you call feeling weird every time she so much as texts me, then yeah it's just fucking peachy." Brooke said. Rich laughed a bit.

"So, from what I'm hearing, it kind of sounds like you might have a crush on Chloe." Rich said.

Brooke flushed. She sat up and sighed. "I don't know, maybe?" She groaned, digging her face into her hands. "God, being a lesbian is so hard!"   
  
Rich laughed. "But really, I think you might wanna talk to Chloe about it when you're ready."

"She said it didn't mean anything on our car drive back to drop me off at home, though." She said, lifting her head back up and looking at Rich.

"Well it meant something to you, right?" Rich asked. Brooke nodded. "Then you should tell her."

"But what if she hates me for it? What if- what if she drops out friendship?" Brooke asked.

Rich sighed, smiling a bit. "That is almost exactly what I asked myself before I confessed to Michael. And now I'm probably happier than ever."

"That's because you have two boyfriends to love you, Rich." Brooke groaned.

"But still. What I'm saying is that things usually work out in the end." He explained. "You just gotta work through your feelings first, then deal with them. Preferably through telling her."

Brooke sighed. Maybe he was right. She just needed to figure out how she really felt first.

-

Brooke was definitely in love. Everything Chloe did made her smile and feel her heart flutter. She was absolutely smitten.

She would stay up late texting Chloe until Chloe had to leave, then she would stay up even later thinking about her. It made her feel gross, even if she was just thinking about cute things she loved about Chloe.

She eventually decided to make a note on her phone of the things she loved. She added things all the time.

"-her pretty brown hair that she just keeps styling in different ways  
-her blue eyes that are just amazing to look into  
-her amazing fashion sense  
-the way she just takes control of whatever situation is thrown at her  
-her love for gossip  
-her music taste"

The list went on. Brooke was just so infatuated with her.

Every time she got to go over to her place or have Chloe come over to hers it was an experience. Even if Chloe mostly looked at her phone while talking. But that was more the reason. Chloe would occasionally stop her story and laugh adorably ("-her adorable laugh she has") whenever she came across something on her feed she found funny, then show it to Brooke so she could laugh as well. Brooke would just stare at her as she told her stories. She loved hearing her talk ("-her amazing stories she shares").

Chloe would sometimes catch Brooke staring and crack a joke about how she's "just too pretty to not be watched" then strike a slightly dramatic pose, making Brooke laugh ("-her sense of humor").

Brooke was in love with Chloe. The only step left was to tell her. That was the hard part.

-

"Oh! Did you hear about Poppy's new song?" Chloe asked. ("-her music taste")

Brooke smiled. "Not yet. What's it called?"

"Computer Boy." Chloe said. It was hard to hear her over all the people talking in the cafeteria. Then again, Brooke had a lot of trouble hearing things very well. Christine said she might be hard of hearing. Brooke just tried to listen to Chloe a bit better. She didn't like asking people to repeat or anything.

"I'll have to check it out during sixth period." Brooke said. She was always listening to music in that class during working time, as it was allowed.

Chloe kept going on about different things, mostly Madeline's adventures ("-her love for gossip"). Jake often broke in with his side of some stories. Brooke listened as best she could, smiling the whole time as she watched her talk. As always, Chloe caught her watching and cracked another joke. Brooke laughed as always.

"God, I can't wait until school finally lets out and we graduate. I've been ready to burn this place down for-" Chloe stopped, realizing what she had just said.

"...too soon, Chloe." Jake said, sitting across from the two. He was visibly uncomfortable now. You just couldn't blame him.

Chloe face palmed. Thankfully Rich wasn't close enough to hear what had been said. "Shit, sorry. I keep forgetting not to say that kind of stuff." ("-understanding")

"Don't worry about it, Chloe." Brooke said. "But yeah, I really wanna get out of school. College is gonna be fucked."

"I hope it's like they say in all those stories." Chloe said, messing with her bracelet. ("-her need to party at least a little")

Brooke hoped so as well, but for much different reasons.

-

They were staying over at Brooke's. Chloe's phone had died, and she was waiting for it to charge enough.

"Hey, Brooke, can I borrow your phone?" She asked. Brooke nodded and handed her her phone.

"Do you want something to eat or drink or?" Brooke asked.

"Uh, sure." Chloe said, looking up from Brooke's phone. "What's your password again?" ("-her forgetfulness")

Brooke told her the password and asked what she wanted. Chloe shrugged. "How about some...dick" Chloe joked ("-her sense of humor"). Brooke laughed.

"Dick machine broke." She joked along. Chloe laughed ("-her adorable laugh she has"). "But seriously, what do you want."

"Just some cherry coke." Brooke was about to say something. "And I know you have some, don't be selfish and keep it all for yourself!" Brooke smiled.

"Alright, be back in a minute." She said, walking out of her room and down the hall to her kitchen.

"Hey, your friend's here, right?" Brooke's sister asked from the couch. Brooke nodded, grabbing two cherry cokes from the fridge. "Cool, I was planning on leaving anyways." Brooke rolled her eyes.

Brooke walked back into her room, and saw Chloe reading something on her phone with a confused look. "I'm back." Brooke said, closing the door behind her.

Chloe looked up at her strangely. "Hey, uh, who's the note about exactly?" She asked, holding up Brooke's phone, showing the note she had made about Chloe ("-her investigating of random things").

"I-uh..." Brooke froze.

"Who exactly is 'she'?" Chloe continued, reading through the note again. "She sounds pretty cool."

"She really is..." Brooke compulsively blurted, rubbing her hands together anxiously.

"Oh, what's her name?" Chloe asked, taking one of the cherry cokes and setting the phone down to open it. She tapped the top a couple times before opening it ("-her weird life hacks").

"She uh..." Brooke paused for a second. She debated for a long moment. "I'm sure you know her."

"Brooke, I don't know any other people with brown hair and blue eyes who fits this description." She said ("-yet she's still a bit oblivious at times"). "I mean, aside from myself-" She paused. "Oh my god, it's me isn't it?" She whispered, looking at Brooke.

Brooke flushed and nervously played with her sweater sleeve. She didn't hear Chloe very well, but she knew exactly what she said.

"Brooke." She said a bit louder. Brooke looked at her anxiously. "Is this note about me?"

Brooke nodded slightly, looking away. "I-I wasn't really ready to tell you..." She stuttered out.

"Shit, I-i don't know what to say..." Chloe said ("-her honesty"). "Look, Brooke. I don't really know what to do about this..."

"You don't hate me, right?" Brooke asked, trying not to tear up.

"Of course not, Brooke!" She exclaimed. "God, I just don't understand why you would like someone like me?"

"There's an entire list of reasons right there." Brooke joked, smiling a bit.

"I'm being serious, Brooke." She said, smiling anyways. "It's just...when did this start?"

"Remember when we managed to sneak into that bar and that creepy guy started hitting on me?" Brooke asked.

"Shit, I ruined everything by kissing you, didn't I?" She asked.

"You ruined me." Brooke whispered. "But in the best way possible."

There was a long silence, before Chloe asked something.

"I mean, should we try it?"

"Try...what?" Brooke asked.

"Try...y'know, dating and shit..." Chloe said, flushing a little.

Brooke paused. "Obviously, I mean...I've been crushing on you for two months now."

Chloe giggled. "True." She said. "So...what should we do?"

"Kiss me?" Brooke asked.

Chloe laughed. "That's what started this whole thing..." She said. "Sure thing." She said, leaning in.

Brooke had a new thing to add to her list.

"-how amazingly soft her kisses are"


End file.
